


Sky Full of Songs

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Astra (Supergirl TV 2015), Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Yes fellow GD shippers, I am still here and I bring you offerings of...you guessed it...more General Danvers! :=).   So enjoy! :=)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes fellow GD shippers, I am still here and I bring you offerings of...you guessed it...more General Danvers! :=). So enjoy! :=)

******

National City was burning. The Fort Rozz escapees it seemed had gotten tired of waiting for whatever masterplan they had planned to kick off, or maybe this _was_ their masterplan after all; wanton violence and destruction, Alex wasn’t sure. In fact, at that moment, the only thing she was sure of was the rapidly-receding amount of rooftop she had as she sprinted across one of the city’s numerous high-rises, frantically dodging the continued explosions from the downed helicopter she had narrowly escaped from.

Risking a glance up, she swore as she saw that Kara was now caught in a three-way fight with two other Kryptonians, each of them taking turns holding her while the other punched her anywhere she could reach. Still cursing, Alex kept sprinting forward, the roof’s edge getting precariously closer as she skidded to a stop right at the edge.

Trapped she realized. Looking back, she saw the burning helicopter, looking up, she saw Kara still too occupied to help her. Turning back, Alex frantically looked around for another way off the roof, but there was none, and once the helicopter’s main fuel tank blew it was a safe bet that the resulting fireball would engulf her and a good portion of the roof.

That was assuming that the Kryptonian who just landed behind her didn’t do the job first. Reaching for her gun, she gasped as the Kryptonian’s hand suddenly closed around her hand and the gun, easily crushing the weapon. Sparing it a brief glance, he suddenly grabbed the front of her tac vest, easily lifting her up one-handed to dangle her off the roof’s edge before he simply let go.

Gasping, Alex felt her stomach lurch as she was momentarily weightless before she was violently tumbling through the air, and this time, Kara wouldn’t be fast enough to save her.

Suddenly, something collided with her hard enough to knock the wind out of her before a pair of strong arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly, and then she was no longer falling.

Looking up, Alex gapped as she took in the face of her savior. Not Kara, not Superman, not even J’onn.

Astra.

Glancing down at her, her face expressionless, Astra gave Alex a slight nod and smirk before she was suddenly rocketing forwards, weaving in and out of the canyon of skyscrapers, many of which were burning.

“How many behind us?” Astra suddenly demanded.

“What?” Alex demanded in kind.

“Behind us!” Astra snarled “how many?!”

Craning her head at an awkward angle, Alex peered over Astra’s shoulder, past whipping locks of dark hair to see several black blurs rapidly closing in on them.

“Two,” she reported “no, three”

Astra let out a clear snarl in frustration.

“Hold on” she advised as she tightened her grip on Alex’s form, holding her flush with her own body before she suddenly shot forwards, shooting into a rooftop parking garage, weaving in and out of the darkened structure to suddenly explode out of the street entrance so close to the street itself that Alex could swear that she could count the cracks in the asphalt.

Skimming dangerously close to the pavement, Astra suddenly changed her grip on Alex’s body, stretching out one arm at her side to suddenly grab the edge of a parked car, flinging it up and behind them as she pitched herself up and shot up at a sharp forty-five degree angle, the airborne vehicle tumbling end over end as it collided with one of their pursuers, knocking him off course while the other two Kryptonians were forced to veer sharply to the side to avoid being hit.

Glancing at Alex, Astra grinned in satisfaction as she suddenly rolled onto her back, tucking Alex’s head down with one hand as she fired off a blast of heat vision, swinging her head from side to side to catch the two remaining Kryptonians, earning two angry-sounding pained yells in Kryptonese that Alex didn’t need a translation to understand.

Rolling back over, Astra suddenly glanced sharply to her right, scowling.

“Do you trust me?” she suddenly demanded of Alex.

“What?!”

“Do you trust me?” Astra repeated “in this moment, right now, do you trust me?”

Alex could only gape at her, open-mouthed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’!” Astra snarled as she suddenly gripped Alex by the back of her tac harness and suddenly swung her up and out before letting go. As the feeling of weightlessness returned, Alex watched as if in slow motion as Astra suddenly twisted around and slammed both of her fists into the chest a fourth Kryptonian, sending him tumbling away, before Astra pivoted again and then, just as suddenly as she released Alex, caught her again.

“_**ASTRA!!!!!**_”

Alex felt a chill go through her as their path was suddenly blocked by Non, the proverbial wrath of god on his face as he glowered at them as Astra gently slid to a stop

“So,” Astra called out to him “this is the culmination of everything we ever worked for, is it? A city burning, children screaming in the street for their parents? This is our utopia?”

“You wanted to save this world, did you not?” Non countered “eradicating the humans will do just that”

“They’re primitive, barbaric, savage even at times,” Astra nodded “but so were we once. They can be a great people, Non, they wish to be, but they only need a light, a beacon, to show them the way,” she held out a hand towards him, almost pleadingly “_we_ can be that light,” she urged “we can help them. Not through…fear and manipulation, but through hope. Like Kal-El, like Kara,” she explained “_please_, Non,” she pleaded “…don’t do this”

Non merely scowled in reply.

“So it is true,” he declared “death has changed you”

“It has,” Astra nodded “for the better”

“And you ally yourself with _her_?!” Non demanded, glowering at Alex “with the very woman who killed you?!”

Astra smirked.

“I do,” she nodded “jealous?” she taunted.

Before Non could reply, she suddenly fired off a blast of heat vision, forcing Non back into the side of a building. Tightening her grip on Alex once more, she rocketed skyward again, speeding past they city’s skyscape out towards the blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. Glancing at Alex, her smirk widened.

“How long can you hold your breath?” she asked.

Staring at her, Alex could only suck in a deep gulp of air as they suddenly dove under the water, racing along the seafloor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

The water tore at Alex’s exposed skin as her chest tightened, her lungs burning as Astra continued on, rocketing through the water just as easily as she could through the air before she suddenly slowed to a stop, Alex sucked in a desperate gasp of air as she felt her head break the water.

“Breathe!” Astra ordered as they bobbed in a pool of freezing cold water “breathe!”

Gasping, Alex gulped down huge gulps of stale, dank air. Feeling her head finally stop spinning, she looked around, finding that what she initially thought was some kind of undersea cave was actually what looked to be an honest-to-god shipwreck. The area that they were now in appeared to be the very bottom of the ship, closest to the hull. A series of some kind of glowing spherical globes—clearly alien technology—slowly orbited above them, filling the space with a dim, ethereal light.

“Here,” Astra took Alex’s hand and guided her over and onto a narrow, creaking catwalk “be careful,” she warned as she helped Alex up on to the catwalk “this is a very old structure”

Settling down, Alex took another breath, absently running a hand across her wet hair as she looked around the dank space.

Finishing her examination of the room, Alex turned to Astra, suddenly noticing the series of very modern storage crates stacked in a fairly-stable-looking corner.

“You’ve been…living here?” Alex asked.

Astra shrugged.

“My funerary pod came down somewhere near here,” she explained “if I hadn’t found this place I might have very well drowned,” she stood up, offer Alex a hand “come” she invited.

Glancing between the hand and the owner of said hand, Alex finally took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled upright and led through the ship…

******

Following Astra through the dark and dank shipwreck, Alex was surprised to see that it was amazingly intact; there were even plenty of air pockets that kept the water out and allowed them to breathe, although Alex wasn’t sure if that was due to some kind of alien technology that Astra had installed or a pure random quark of physics that had ensured that a series of still-breathable air bubbles had remained in some sections of the ship.

Ignoring it for the moment, she tried to focus on something else besides the idea that there were hundreds of tons of water above her.

“Where are we, anyway?” she asked.

Astra paused, turning to face her.

“This is the _SS Triton_, a passenger ferry that originally ran from National City to San Francisco,” she explained “on November the 23rd, 1913, it sank ten minutes out of the harbor”

“Never heard of it” Alex muttered as she paused to examine a moldy picture hanging on the wall.

“That’s because it wasn’t strictly a ‘wreck’,” Astra explained “it was actually sabotaged by the owner who wanted to collect on the insurance money. All the passengers and crew got off safely well before the ship sunk. Then, your ‘World War I’ broke out and there were other more important things to be concerned about than raising an already-aging ship from the water,”

By this time they had reached what appeared to have once been a communal area of some sort. Half-broken chairs and tables were strewn about the place, clearly having been toppled when the original passengers had fled the sinking ship.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Astra invited as she retrieved one of the floating globes of light and brought it down closer to their level “here, hold this,” she instructed, passing the globe into Alex’s hands as the younger woman sat down “it’ll warm you” she explained as Alex cupped her rapidly-numbing hands around the orange-sized globe, feeling it fill her with a gentle warmth.

Looking up at Astra, she studied the Kryptonian.

“Non was right,” she murmured “you have changed”

Astra smirked humorlessly.

“Death can be a blessing in a way,” she chuckled “you know the old expression about how one’s life ‘flashes before your eyes’ at the moment of death?” at Alex’s nod she chuckled “it’s true in a way. As I lay in my funerary pod being slowly healed by your sun I had much time to think over my life and the decisions I’ve made, and I realized that I was too…heavy-handed, too relent on the belief that force was needed to solve a problem, that the ends justify the means,”

She shook her head.

“My dream was to save Earth, to succeed where I had failed with Krypton,” she explained “but a utopia cannot be built upon the bones of those who refused to join your cause”

“So, you turned your back on your former soldiers” Alex reasoned.

“In a way,” Astra nodded “in truth, I didn’t announce my less-than-triumphant return until a few days ago,” she admitted “for a time, I was content to be hidden in plain sight, to let events pass as they will. But,” she shook her head “that would have made me a coward”

Alex shook her head.

“So, you…what? Fought back? Attacked Fort Rozz?” she wondered.

“Nothing so dramatic,” Astra dismissed “but, your recent successes against the prisoners, your victories, who do you think supplied your informants with the information needed to achieve those victories?”

“You” Alex stated breathlessly.

“Yes,” Astra nodded “I’d like to say that I did it because I’d ‘seen the error of my ways’, but, in truth, I did it for far more…selfish reasons”

“Kara” Alex reasoned.

“No,” Astra shook her head “not Kara, not anymore. She’s a grown woman now, capable of fending for herself. Quite successfully I might add. No, the reason I turned my back on my former cause, on my husband, was…you”

Alex stared at her, confused and startled.

“Me?” she echoed “why me?”

Astra let out a dry laugh.

“You still don’t know,” she chuckled “even now, it still doesn’t occur to you. Didn’t you wonder why I came to you to save Kara from the black mercy? Why I didn’t kill you when I had the chance several times over?” she gently reached out, brushing a stray lock of still-damp hair away from Alex’s face “why I told you in that cell that I liked you?” she breathed “you must know, surely”

Alex felt her mouth go dry, her heart suddenly hammering away in her chest as her fingers itched. Suddenly long-buried and ignored dreams and desires came flooding back to the surface, what she had initially dismissed as a passing, purely physical attraction suddenly seemed to be much, much more.

Reaching out, she gripped Astra’s wrist, stopping her hand. For a moment, both women stayed like that, frozen, and then Alex’s fingers began a gentle stroking of the skin on the inside of Astra’s wrist.

“I’ve had nightmares about that night,” she whispered “on the rooftop,” she shook her head “if we had met under different circumstances, if you hadn’t been the enemy, then maybe…” she trailed off as Astra’s other hand slowly came up and gently cupped her cheek.

“How many beings in this universe can say that they were given a second chance?” the Kryptonian breathed “that they were saved from death itself? Not many I’d wager, and of those few, I must believe that it was for a _reason_, some grand purpose that they were destined for”

Slowly, she leaned in, pulling Alex in with her as her lips gently pressed against Alex’s own in an utterly soft, chaste kiss that left the younger woman suddenly wanting more. Releasing Astra’s wrist, she thrust her hand into Astra’s dark curls, tangling her fingers in them, blindly seeking out that streak of white that had tantalized her from day one as she dropped the glowing globe, the device clattering to the floor, as she curled her arm around Astra’s waist, pulling her close as she deepened the kiss.

Breaking apart for air, Alex panted harshly as she buried her face in Astra’s shoulder.

“Damn it,” she hissed “why did it have to be you?” she wondered as she breathed in the scent of salt from Astra’s still damp uniform “why?”

“I don’t know,” Astra admitted softly “but it happened, and now we must make a choice, we can either ignore it, go our separate ways, no matter how that may hurt us both. Or…” she trailed off, not needing to say any more.

Alex tightened her grip on Astra.

“_I can’t lose you again_” she whispered.

“Then, it seems that we have our answer,” Astra declared softly as she gently stroked Alex’s hair “_oh, my darling_,” she sighed “what a tangled mess we weave, eh?”

“Yeah,” Alex sniffled “no shit, Sherlock”

At that they both chuckled, pulling apart to look at one another.

“Please,” Astra said softly “we should…try,” she encouraged “to see where…_this_ may take us”

“And if that destination is a cell?” Alex challenged.

“Then at least we both knew some small modicum of happiness, no matter how brief” Astra countered.

Sighing again, Alex leaned against Astra once more, holding her close as a distant bang and a shudder suddenly ran through the ship. Instantly, the orbiting globes of light suddenly changed in color from white to red, an alarm of some kind ringing out from them.

“They found us!” Astra snarled…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
